


The Hurt

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Champion, Scars, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, They are so good for each other, before talk of betrayal, shotor, talk of the Gladiator Arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Day 2 of Lotor Week- ScarsThe door to the room opens, not that Shiro notices, which strikes the one who enters as very odd. If there's one thing he has come to expect from the Paladin, it's that he usually notices when someone enters a room. Even if he does not say anything, he at least acknowledges them in some way.He moves swiftly across the room towards Shiro, coming to a stop behind him. Reaching towards the paladin, he runs his hands down Shiro's shoulders and across his chest wrapping his arms around him.
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me!

Shiro is sitting on the couch staring at the book in his hands. He has been on the same page ever since he sat down. The Paladin had every intention of reading it, however his mind seems elsewhere at the moment.

Every time he starts to read, he gets lost in his thoughts and barely gets more than a few lines down. By the time he can refocus, he's forgotten what he has read and has to restart from the top of the page.

Every now and then as Shiro tries to focus on the text in front of him, it feels like everything is coming down around him, like the universe is trying to fold in on him. The Paladin doesn't realize it yet but his hand is shaking slightly as he holds the book.

The door to the room opens, not that Shiro notices, which strikes the one who enters as very odd. If there's one thing he has come to expect from the Paladin, it's that he usually notices when someone enters a room. Even if he does not say anything, he at least acknowledges them in some way.

He moves swiftly across the room towards Shiro, coming to a stop behind him. Reaching towards the paladin, he runs his hands down Shiro's shoulders and across his chest wrapping his arms around him.

The paladin instantly freezes and tenses every muscle in his body at the touch, having not heard anyone enter the room. As the arms come to wrap around him, his fighting instinct kicks in. Shiro drops the book and brings his hand up to pull at the arms around him, simultaneously activating his Galran arm.

Feeling how much Shiro tenses and seeing his reaction, Lotor leans closer to him, lightly holding the Paladin. Letting his long white hair fall down over his shoulder, he places a light kiss on the top of his head. "Shiro...It's okay, it's just me and I am not going to hurt you." The prince's voice is soft and low out of concern for Shiro.

As Shiro starts to recognize the voice and hears the words fully, he begins to relax a little, and the glow from his Galran arm slowly becomes dimmer.

Lotor places another light kiss on the top of the paladin's head. The Prince is still lightly holding him as Shiro tries to steady his breathing. He leans into the embrace and lets out a long breath.

Once the Paladin's breathing has become more even, quicker then normal still, but it's as good as it's going to get for now. Lotor slowly shifts his position, so that he is sitting next to Shiro and has a hold of his hand. With a look of concern on the Prince's face and a soft gentle tone "Shiro? Are you..." He pauses knowing better then to ask if he's okay, especially with the paladin's history. He sighs. "What's wrong? What has you so on edge? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shiro's eyes widen in shock, he had not expected the prince to be so... blunt about it. Normally people dance around the topic or pretend it doesn't exist. 

_'Is it really that bad and obvious?'_ Shiro thought that he was doing a good job at hiding the fact that he was having more and more flashbacks. 

Flashbacks from the time he spent as a prisoner. That left him with an uneasy feeling—one that he struggled with—but one that he normally dealt with on his own.

Lotor looks into his eyes while moving to place his hand lately on the side of his face. Shiro flinches a little, expecting pain, but when he receives none, he relaxes into the touch. 

"I am not going to hurt you,” Lotor begins with a gentle voice, "You are safe here. You are safe in the Castle of Lions where the cruelty of the Galra Empire can not physically touch you, but because of the cruelty you did receive..." Lotor looks down for a tick but then meets his gaze once more. "I know you have demons that haunt you. If you let me, I want to help you. However, I do know what and who I am." He pauses for a moment, as if to consider his words. "If it's better for you for me to leave, then that's what I will do." The Look on the Prince's face as he waits for the Shiro's answer is one of sadness and a desire to help but not sure if he can.

This is what finally pulls Shiro out of his own head enough to talk, but his voice comes out uneven and fearful. "No, Please don't leave me." The paladin is surprised at how blunt and honest he was being, but at this moment he could not bear the thought of being alone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Shiro places his own hand on top of Lotor's. He nods. "Alright I will stay, but, talk to me, please? What's wrong?" 

Shiro looks away from him hesitating, so Lotor adds, "Shiro, nothing you can tell me will shock or surprise me. I know all too well what the Empire is capable of, having experienced some of it myself, but I’ve also inflicted some of the pain onto you..." Lotor's voice trails off, he is unable to finish his sentence out of fear that the paladin might hate him for what he did.

As if Shiro could read what the Prince was thinking, he spoke in a calmer voice. "Lotor, we have talked about this. I don't hate you for any small part you may have played."

"Yes, but," 

Shiro cuts him off. "But nothing. Yes, you did initially give me this cut." He runs his fingers across the large scar on his face. "That would have probably left a scar on its own, but you weren't the one who made it worse by putting a muzzle on me and not letting it heal properly for a long time. It was cruel and painful, but not your fault!" 

He gave a small laugh in spite of himself. "Hell, we did not even know each other then. To you I was just some other prisoner who you were fighting. I ended up talking back to you, so you did what anyone would have done by retaliating. Showing me that you would not stand for that kind of behavior from someone like me...A prisoner." 

They look into each other’s eyes for several dobaches, then Shiro breaks the silence. "I thought you were going to comfort me, not me comforting you?" He gave a small laugh and smiled a little at the bewildered look on Lotor's face.

Once the Prince finds his voice again, it was quiet, like he did not really want Shiro to hear him. "Yes, I did..." He pauses for a tick, then at a bit more normal volume, he continues. "But I think I managed to get you out of your own head, your voice is even now, and you are smiling a little, so I would call that a win.” He finishes with a smirk, looking at Shiro as he waits for his answer.

The paladin blinks at him for a tick or two before answering. "Okay, yeah I will give you that. I guess we ended up helping each other a little." He gives a small smirk before pulling him in closer and placing a kiss on his lips.

Lotor is taken by surprise for a tick, but quickly recovers and melts into the kiss. They kiss passionately for what seems like an eternity. When they finally break apart, it is only because they need to catch their breath. The Prince rests his forehead against Shiro's for a dobach then says, "I think we both needed the distraction." He laughs a little and pulls the Paladin closer.

Shiro smirks, placing a quick peck on his cheek before saying, "I can think of an excellent way to distract us both even more for a good amount of time." Moving back a little so he can see Lotor's face before saying, "If you know what I mean?"

If the Prince had any doubts about what he was referring to, they were quickly erased by the look in Shiro's eyes. "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea." Lotor stands and takes the paladin's hand. "Come on let’s go back to your room." Shiro smiles at the Prince as he stands up "Yeah, let's go." Placing a quick kiss on Lotor's lips before they leave the room together.

Back where they were sitting, Shiro's book lays open and forgotten for the time being, just like all their hurt and scars that was caused by the Galran Empire.

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic I started a while ago and just never finished. But I thought it would go well with the prompt for the second day of Lotor Week so I decided to finally finish it. I hope you liked it! I know I do, I love these two!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
